hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuji Kirihito
is a first year student at Oodachi High School. He is the trainer and extra fighter of the Sumo Club. Appearance Tsuji is a seemingly slim boy with long black hair who wears glasses and wears his school's uniform. However, he's reasonably muscular. Despite not actively wrestling, he still does weight training to maintain muscle mass, making him otherwise as fit as any high school wrestler from a strength and conditioning standpoint. After the time skip, he retains his glasses, but is still letting his hair grow, a sign of his quick progress through the rankings. Many women consider him quite attractive. Personality During his high school years, as part of Dachi High's sumo club, he was especially concerned about the state of the team, as they lacked a coach. He is also rather manipulative and cunning. He faced Hinomaru and won, but also revealed why he wanted to be the trainer, and not just a wrestler - he has a lung condition that severely limits his physical condition, and can only lasts 20 seconds per bout. He used the same strategy to help Mitsuhashi Kei defeat every opponent in the training matches quickly except Hinomaru, as Tsuji sparred with him instead. Thanks to his intelligence, thinking outside the box and creativity, he develops unorthodox yet undeniably effective tactics to allow the members of the team to grow. As a wrestler, Mitsuhashi Kei eventually convinced him to put his name down as a reserve wrestler for Inter High. He made his competitive debut in the final of Inter High's team competition against Eigadai Affiliated High School, when he has to replace Kei. who was injured in the semi-finals. This helped him climb the ranks post time skip, eventually reaching maegashira status. Abilities Because he can only fight in 20-second stints, his style relies on a blend of bursts of power, technical prowess and great agilities by feigning arm traps, and making opponents move out of the rink or take them down while they step out. Once opponents figure out his fast-paced counter-attacking style, they can be more relaxed and defensive against him. Wait for him to lose stamina, then finish him or punish him for as long as possible. This is also because his 20-second stint cannot be extended, unless if the fight slows to such a point that there are no actions or contacts. His Three-Point Throw is based on Hinomaru's throws, but his throws are more secure, despite having no counters or feints for alternative setups. Once he has fought for 25+ seconds in a bout, his must finish a bout within 5 seconds in a restarted match. He then displays a ghost-like aura, relying purely on instinct and adrenaline for survival. His other finisher: Head Twist-Spinal Cut, is a low-position counter for wrestlers trying to power him out early. History Synopsis Major Battles Amateur *Tsuji Kirihito vs Ushio Hinomaru *Tsuji Kirihito vs Kaoruyama *Tsuji Kirihito vs Sawai Rion *Tsuji Kirihito vs Sada Mizuki *Tsuji Kirihito vs Hikage Tenma *Tsuji Kirihito vs Ushio Hinomaru Professional *Tsuji Kirihito vs Ushio Hinomaru Trivia *His blood type is B. * Despite being a rival to Onimaru, he gives Reina some advice regarding him. * He enjoys surfing the web and going to the movies alone. * He's very sensitive to the cold and strong smells, which may mean he has asthma. * According to preview for Ep. 18, he also can't stay in hot pools for too long, or he could faint. In the same clip, he also has poor eyesight. When Gojo Yuma smashed his glasses, he panicked as he can't see without them. * He is voiced by Terashima Takuma. * One of his weakest subjects is Japanese history. References Category:Males Category:Oodachi High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:Professional Sumo Wrestlers Category:Nagato Stable Category:Characters